Ninja University
by Naughy Fox
Summary: The epic struggel for survival in space and collage aginst mutated monsters and mariage
1. Chapter 1

Ninja University

I awoke to the sounds of the ships alarm, the room was bathe in the red alarm light.

i knew i might not live another cycle. that's when the guards stormed in,

"your highness, your highness, Quickly we must evacuate the ship!!"

i claimed off my bed and stood,not facing them although i am used to sleeping in the nude. still it had quite a impact on the men that stood before me.

they both turned to look upon my body and knew why i was there princess. yes i was there Salusian Princess also there last hope for children. Non of the crew on Bord could have children, not by law but because of the disease that plagued our planet.

it came with the asteroid shower and turned our happy little planet into a fiery hell of mutated monsters and death. it also calmed my fathers life with my escape on this ship The Tomb Ishi, that was nearly a month ago. The soldiers were afraid to approach me while was in the nude, i could walk the entire length of the ship and nobody would dare say thing, either out of fear that i would castrate them on the spot or out of respect. The only one who wasn't terrified to the bone of my power was isi my other world Friend and Nana, the poor man always dressed in that horrible looking metallic suit, its thick brown body glove with grey metal sticking out everywere. With me aways pressing him to do my bidding, i knew just how dangerous he is but to me he's harmless.

IF i had known what was to happen i would have never been so mean to him.

the soldier grabbed me by the arm and i turned to look at him, i could see the fear building in him, although they aways surprise me once in a while, this was one of those times

"oh dame it to hell if you kill me princess, i have orders to bring you to the bridge come hell or high water" said the soldier. This made me realize the reality of what was happening,no person was to put there hands on me, no one and this soldier a lowly infantry man was pitiful trying to drag me out of my room. I grabbed the curtain that hung around my bed post trying to show i wasn't going, until i saw the new shape of the disease started sprouting form the vent that hung over my bed. I actually jumped so badly i ripped the curtains off my bed post and with a scream i let the soldier drag me from my room.

i should have just gone with him in the first place, the second soldier that was in the room didn't make it out again, the sprouting had grown a tentacle and it shot out at the poor soldier and ran him through only seconds after i left the door way. I turned only to see him stagger, reach up to his chest and disappear into the darkened room. My eyes widened see one of my few men dragged into the darkness, i turned my eyes away and let the remaining soldier lead me into the main hall shedding only a tear for the one who i got killed.

Running down the hall i could see the adjoining halls and soldiers all running trying to fight back against the oncoming horrors, some leading stray groups of salusians from place to place trying to stay alive. i took the curtain that i still had in hand and wrapped it around me to make a makeshift dress. It was when the ship jerked to one side causing everything to fall, i saw the emergency shutters starting to drop, i had landed under one as it started to drop i turned and saw a few crew members and guards running to me, i reached out to them only to feel something wrap around my ankle and drag me out from under the emergency shutter.

I looked to my horror i saw a bigger tentacle with a yellow orb attached to it, it was as big as i if not bigger and it had wrapped its self around my ankle and was gonna drag me into the hole which it had come out of. i had no weapon to defend myself and all i could do was watch as it would eventually drag me into the hole on the ceiling. i desperately grabbed at the dead or unconscious soldiers around me, that's when it hit me on just how Manny of my fellow salusians were being killed or mutilated.

I don't know what it was either the fear or sorrow but i caved,i started screaming and crying, i started kicking at the tentacle even when it had me lifted into the air and was just about to drag me in. I put one foot one the ceiling and wile trying to keep myself from being dragged in when a shot flew by my head and i drooped to the floor hard. I looked up at who saved me with my tear ridden face only to see Marquez the caption of the guard. I was so happy to see such a strong man even if he was looming over me, his men were checking the downed salusians around me, Marquez said to me "prinseys izi haz ordored meh to escourt ya to theh bridgez"

he took my hand and we stopped only to override a few emergency doors to free many trapped salusians who followed us to the bridge.

i was so distraught i didn't even realize we had made it to the bridge until Marquez spoke

"anie ordors prinseys lik hep anie trapped salusians?"

i turned to him and said

"yes find and help all you can Marquez."

He smiled at me and shouted to his men

"ie hard theh prinseys find and savs em all"

i didn't know if id ever see him again. i ran up to the main bridge and saw isi i was so happy to see this man if i hadn't been crying all the way up here i would cry even harder. I took one step toward him and had a huge mass of the disease slam down in front of me knocking me on my ass, i was too afraid to move as it stood hovering over me i didn't know what to do lucky i didn't have to do anything isi struck it from behind knocking it over me and it onto the main floor were some guards were waiting for it.

I turned to look at isi and he looked at me that's when all hell broke loose, explosions tore though the ship rocking it, isi grabbed me and led me to an my Private escape pod in the middle of the bridge he stuffed me into it and i couldn't hold back anymore

"wait isi, stop please, don't make me go" i cried like a little girl not wanting to leave

but he pushed me back into the small, cramped, little escape pod. I fought him but he was stronger he shut the glass as the fight intensified behind him he put his blood stained glove on the glass and triggered the launch. I hated him so much for making me go with out him, i pounded on the glass trying to shatter it only to realize it wasn't, it was reinforced against my strength. I looked at isi one last time and i could see his eyes though his visor, one had blood running along side it.

I could finally cry again and i let it out in full blast the pod dropped slowly into the chute and hummed as it descended into darkness, i could feel the cold cryostasis gel starting to pump into the pod. i took the deep breaths as taught and felt the gel envelope my face and i fell into sleep again.

as we watch from further away, the ship launches all its life pods and the Tomb ishi sends one from its bow. Fleeing toward the planet earth.


	2. Chapter 2

................1 month earler

in a thriving city full of hustle and bushel on a cold winters day, in the late November, in the late of day, a young man with a mean glare in his eyes sits on a park bench in the city center park. he puts his head in his hands trying to shake the felling of remorse and trying to hold back his tears, sniffling he raises his head to find the sky grew darker, clouds rolling in threatening to produce heavy snow. He spits thinking to him self,

"_don't you fucking snow on me, not now." _

_he walks toward his car and enters, sitting behind the wheel he thinks to himself _

_"i hate this school, i thought coming here would give me some happiness so far its only been misery. Not from the students but from the teachers, crocked and evil. The rumors of what was going on against the students, abuse sexual and psychological, espacially against the female student body. somebodies gotta do something to stop this."_

he looks to the passanger side were his eyes fell apon a small brown paper package....

Later..

It was mid-afternoon when the plan was set into motion.

Week one i thought to myself i was wandering the halls having had another class cut do to "funding issues" so i and allot of outher students were free form class, this funding crap isnt holding up, its all bull and every body knows that the schoolboard is stealing the money. that's when i saw it what made me snap, one of the crooked teachers, ive seen him before in class, he threw me out of class for calling him out when he was touching on a female student , the last thing i told him was that one day he would get his. Now he was harassing a student she a blond with a big chest and small hips, the most beautiful woman i had ever seen, she had long deep yellow hair that reached all the way to her lower back that glowed, her thin frame and pale white skin and deep blue eyes now with tears on the edges and i could almost hear her begging for help or death, i think i was in love and he was looming over her with a menacing grin with the his ugly matted hair around his bald head what was most striking was the many tattoos of dead and dried roses he had on his arms, he spoke to her

"_you see these roses? each one is from a girl that i raped _

_and killed and im about to add another one."_

he was about to rape her here in the deserted hall, i could see that she was frightened and was trying to escape but coudent get away from him and i couldn't let him rape and kill her. I ducked into the doorway of a nearby empty classroom keeping my back on the wall as i peered over the coroner when i saw him pull out a German Luger then placed it on her Temple, my heart stopped, i liked blonds and he was about to make his move, i had no chose i was scared of the gun and getting shot, but her life was in danger i lowered my head thinking..."_my life or hers"_i swung around the corner as he saw me and let go of the girl and aimed the gun at me, i leaped at about a foot away from them and flew into him with a shoulder ram landing the hit and sending us both falling. I herd a shot and felt my side split, i landed beside himand he landed on his back wile his head bounced off the cement floor stunning him to the point were he just layed there. i turned and looked over my sholder to see the blond aiming the gun at us her chest heaving, her body shaking as she spoke

"_you'll never hurt anyone again you sick FUCK!!!! _

the crooked teacher sat up slightly and spoke

"_why you little whore,did i tell you to grab my gun?_

_NO!! i TOLD YOU TO SPREAD EM!!!!"_

i tried to lunge for the gun wile on one knee when i heard...BALM!! i stooped dead in my tracks a line of blood crossed under my eye tracing around to the side of my head, i then heard a body fall to the floor followed by the alarmed voices of people heading our way i could tell we were in alot of trouble. I looked back to see to see the shadows coming up the hall and then looked down to see the teachers body laying in a puddled of his own blood which was pooling from the hole in-between his eyes. While still on one knee i grabbed the Luger from the blond and pulled out the brown paper package, ripped it open and pulled out the Kitsune mask. The students came up some screaming at the sight of what had transpired, some had spotted us. Me kneeling at the feet of this blond with a kitsune mask on and a German Luger in hand, her looking like she just had an orgasm. I picked her off her feet and ran for it i didn't stop until i had her in my dorm room, with all the commotion we caused we made it there unnoticed. I set the blond on my bed and went to the dirty restroom and took off my mask then washed the blood off my face, i herd the blond stand and walked toward me, i turned around only to come face to face with her that's not what surprised me, what surprised me was she wrapped her arms around me and sob uncontrollably speaking through gaps in her crying

"_tank uuu *sob* munch, i..i.. *sob* thought i..i..i..i.."_

the rest was coverd in too much tears to understand.

after a while of her clinging to me after i had settled her on my bed as she stopped crying then looked at me, i was taken back on how her eyes seemed to sparkle, that's when she really surprised me she grabed my collar and face planted me, locking lips i pulled her off of me shaking slightly she smiled and said

"_you act like this is the first time you ever kissed a girl"_

i couldn't help it those eyes seemed to be able to read my every thoughts

"_i.. i.. i.. i..." _

i stammered i count talk it seemed like she had sucked all the air out of my lungs, i could only squeak as she came to the realistation

"_oh my god! your a virgin, aren't you?" _

she asked as she started pushing me with her breast trying to get me to lay on the bed. I jumped out form under her as she almost had me down, i turned to her and said

"listen lady, your not in a normal state of mind right now, this kinda thinking will only put you in a worse placeeeeyaaa!?!

I yelled as i dodged her and landed on the floor as she lunged for me.

"_lady please calm your self" _

was all i could think of to say as she fell to her knees she started crying again. My wound started gushing i placed my right hand over it to try to stop the bleeding as i held out my left hand trying to shield myself from her as she stood her hair covering her face as she walked toward me in a possedmanner then throwing herself on me screaming hysterically

"I'm pretty, love me!! as she started shaking me hard.

"what's the matter little boy, don't you like little girls!?!" she screamed in my face, bringing our faces close together.

I fought her off, finally slapping her across the face hard, she turned her face back toward me her eyes glaring out from under her hair. She wrapped her hands around my neck strangling me as everything went black, i thought to my self

"i.. i think i did the wrong thing, by saving this girl."

i awoke some time later in the night, my wound was bandaged and i was resting on my bed with only my pants and boots on the girl waked in from the hall dressed in a different outfit. As she walked in she saw me awake then lowered her head and spoke softly.

"um.. ah... thank you for saving me earlier and sorry for freaking out on you and for um.." she trailed off.

she didn't Finnish her sentence as i sat up noticing my pants were shuffled around, probably from such a frale lady having to hoist me on the bed and fixing me, i asked her as she was clearly blushing hard

"did you do this?"

she looked up at me with a scared look on her face

stuttering

"i.. i. ah.. no, i was enrolled in politics not medicine, um she did"

as she pointed to a woman who was in my bathroom as she came out naked, only with one of my few towels hanging around her shoulders, her purple jaw length hair, naked breast and erect nipples shining in the room light. Just her complete disregard for her nudity and the confidence she aired as she stared at me was making me a little tight in the pants. She turned showing me her ass and bent forward slightly giving her ass a hard slap as the blond spoke.

"mookie, stop that!!!

"mookie?" i stated

the girl now dubbed "mookie" looked at me with a look of "what the fuck did you just say?" as she walked toward me and climed on the bed, i scooted back as she still crawled toward me now with a slutty look on her face as i scooted back until i was on the edge of the bed. I tyred to slip off but she grabbed my shoulders then moved her hands to cup my head as she started pushing her breast in my face, all i could think of was how good she smelled and how soft and warm she was, i fell off the bed landing on my head not realising that i was still scooting back. As she let me fall

she spoke

"Don't call me mookie, you haven't earned that right"

she turned to the Blondie.

"You were right Alice, he was virgin"

as she got off the bed and went back into my bathroom not bothering to shut the door. I turned to Alice

"your name is Alice? and whats did she mean "was a virgin?"i asked as i stood and faced her, she blushed even harder fiddling with her hands and not making eye contact.

"I heard what you did" said mookie from the bathroom steering away from the topic at hand as she walked out into the batroom doorway leaning against it

"and ill keep your secret safe on one condition"

"whats that condition" i asked looking at her keeping my eyes above the her nape.

she approached me with that same confidence air about her and pressing against me making sure she was pressing her crotch against mine felling for the erection she was clearly trying to give me, as she said

"I want in,i want to expose those creeps for what they are doing and bring ninja university back to whats its supposed to be" as she started to reaching down trying to get her hands into my pants,

when Alice grabbed mookie's hand away and gave her a stare that obviously meant something that i didn't get. Mookie backed away and went to get dressed, i looked at Alice as she was trying to glare a hole in the back of mookie's head. I coughed as Alice seemed to snap back into reality turned and faced me smiling, i asked

"what was that all about?"

mookie spoke first, before Alice could say anything

"what kinda plan did you have?"

"well first i need information, something i can use aginst them, something good and dirty" i said as i tuned to face her.

Alice spoke interrupting us "can i sleep with you tonight?"

my nose exploded nearly killing me from blood loss.


End file.
